Mirthless
by UndeadToymaker
Summary: Copyright goes to Oligarchs Gun, author of Loveless, for any technique, the basic ideas, and some characters presented. For once, this'll be an ongoing thing until it seems fitting to end it... so here you go! My two OC' s for Loveless, my Sacrifice and Fighter Pair: Mithless. Two unhappy bits of humanity that come together at the "end". Read on for me, my sweet!


**Chapter One: Suicide**

He seemed fairly tall for his age, but his clothes where too big for him. the grey turtleneck he wore would be slim fitting on others, but to him, it was baggy and loose. He wore white trousers and a woven brown leather belt, along with knee-high brown leather boots, secured by three buckles. His trenchcoat was massive, and came to his ankles, the color of beige or a light tawny, and calico buttons would hold it closed should he button it...

But he wouldn't do so. not any longer.

As he ran through the trees and brambles, he missed sight of a root thanks to the long bangs in his eyes, and he tripped, before catching himself and bursting forward at a sprint.

After about a minute, he came to a stop and stood, staring dully ahead at the dimmed scene.

_I'm ready... _

Cobalt and silver hydrochloric eyes narrowed by his Japanese lineage, were not bright with youth, but rather gazed by angry, unrelenting unhappiness.

He was mirthless. Void of happiness. Without relief or a source of light in his 11 year old life.

_Mirthless____ indeed..._ He thought, reminded of the odd mark on his body reading that very word since birth.

His hands shook as he took a deep breath, and reached into his back pocket. A silver and cobalt blue pocket knife of intricate design he pulled out, and switched open, pressing the blade to his chest, over his heart...

A sharp ringing whistle pierced the boy's ears and brought him to his knees in a scream of frightened pain and anger at interruption.

_Somebody's here! Get away you ass! I want to die, can't you see that?!_

His thoughts suddenly came to a standstill, as he looked ahead of himself. The ringing noise had come to a cease, thankfully, but now a ravenette Italian girl about his age stared back at him from the floor, having tripped. A pistol lay just out of her reach, where it had fallen, and her grey eyes where wide and staring directly at him as she sobbed.

He felt his trembling ears twitch, and he crawled over to her. "That noise was terrible... it better not have been you," he hissed, now kneeling in front of her as she picked herself off the ground.

She too still had her ears and tail. her black ears, flecked with white shook in their own pained way, and at once the male, Osaka Naru, knew she had heard it too. her tail, slender and black with white rings like a tabby, flicked beneath her white dress, ditties some by the forest floor.

She stumbled a bit once she had stood up, but lunged for her gun the moment she'd seen the blade in his hand.

Osaka's gaze only slightly widened as he knelt there, gaze fixed on the young Italian as she pressed the cold muzzle of her pistol to his forehead.

He had come here to die... alone and unhappy since he had turned 5.

His parents had been killed, and his own home burned to the ground thereafter. He was tired of living on the streets, tired of having to deal with the kids at school and the trouble he went through just to live.

The rest of his family and ancestors were all dead and long gone... and he had nowhere to go.

He had nothing more to lose, and what he did have, he was willing to give up.

His cobalt-silver eyes slid shut and he leaned into the bared of the gun somewhat, feeling the Italian's hand tremble as it held the gun.

Suddenly, the shaking pistol was taken from his forehead, and he opened his eyes to find she had instead pressed the muzzle of the gun to her jaw, hold more steady as she held the gun on herself.

He could faintly sense her thoughts...

_No! I came to die... I won't have __anyone's__ blood on my hands save for my own, even if he is __willing to give up his life._

Willingly, she pulled the trigger, closing her eyes.

Expecting a loud bang and blood and bone to fly, Osaka twitched back.

Nothing.

Just the empty click of the gun's equally empty cartridge. Osaka allowed himself to open his eyes again and gaze wide-eyed at her.

She was in a panic, her breath coming fast and rugged as she dropped to the floor on her knees, checking the gun for the magazine of bullets it had apparently held. With the realization of missing bullets, she began searching on her hands and knees for the bullets.

Osaka looked around the area, usually able to pick out what others could not, but was unable to see the bullets if they where there at all.

"They're gone, girl... I have my knife, still. We can still die," he rasped, flicking the blade out from his knife again. She briefly halted her search and stared at him, grey eyes wide and tear-filled.

A few seconds passed, and she made up her mind to go with what she could. Crawling to him on her hands and knees, uncaring of her white dress, she knelt in front of him, before freezing stiff, and widening her eyes in disbelief.

She looked down, bringing up a shaking hand, clutching a single bullet in her fingers. She flushed and sighed, filling her pistol's cartridge with fumbling hands.

_Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem_

Against, the sharp ringing sound eliminated, piercing both their ears. Osaka fell forward, dropping his blade and trembling in pain as he held his skull. it felt like his head was going to split if the noise went on...

What was even more remarkable about it, was that this time it had taken a bloodthirsty tone, despite it's new, dead seeming sound.

He heard a faint sob of pain from the girl, but as soon as it had started, it stopped.


End file.
